Princes of the Universe
by Fickle Hippo
Summary: Set directly after the Avengers movie. Loki tries to escape Avengers custody. Captain America grasps Loki a split second before he can vanish along the secret paths.


**Hi, welcome to my story. I won't make promises on how long this story will take to finish. It will be a slow burn fic, that I really want to take my time with. After this 1st chap I have 2 already mostly written but I'd like to get some feed back before I finalise them and move onto the next stages of this story. So if you feel like taking a chance on this story please leave me a comment! Thanks in advance.**

Chapter One.

Flash.

Finally, Loki was defeated.

He lay broken on the floor struggling for breath with every one of us, united as a team, pointing our weapons to him and demanding he stand down.

As he struggles to sit up I can see the slight slump to his shoulders signifying he is done. Done fighting, done with the endless chaos. He turns to us and the crazed fire in his eyes has died, making them seem almost a different colour. Or perhaps they are a different colour now?

I feel all but Natasha and myself release a breath as the team begins to relax and let their guard down. But to me this all seems almost too easy. After the hell we had all been through the last few days I can't imagine Loki giving up even as he is laying bleeding on the floor. The Loki I have seen is insanely determined to reach his goal and if his goal was to rule our world why would he give up now? So I keep my shield raised and my weight balanced ready for attack if needed.

Once he has managed to pull himself up he smiles at us and my gut tells me I shouldn't trust that smile.

'I think I'll have that drink now.' He says smoothly as if we were only at a dinner party with old friends.

I can't believe the nerve of this guy. Yet to my surprise, though it probably shouldn't have been, Stark laughs and immediately agrees.

'Sure Reindeer Games, I know just what will hit the spot.' He begins to move over to the bar and that's when it happens.

Barton turns to Stark to make some unimportant sass filled comment. The Hulk stumbles backwards beginning his transformation back into Bruce now the fight is over. Thor slaps Natasha roughly on the shoulder knocking her off balanced shouting something about how all great battles are celebrated with the drinking of alcohol.

Only I am left to see the satisfied smirk at the edges of Loki's mouth and his eyes crinkling with amusement.

There is no time to think. No time to warn the team.

I can only act on pure instinct.

In a single instant Loki begins to glow an electric shade of green and I leap over Barton my hand reaching Loki's shoulder just as he fades from this excistance.

For a blissful moment I don't see or feel anything but darkness as I pass out.

The first thought I can decipher is the feeling of my insides being wrenched out of the very pores of my skin. Every fibre of my core is pulled in every direction all at once.

It burns liquid hot. My finger nails begin to bleed. There is a ever growing loud hum in my ears until it feels like knifes have been imbedded deeply into each one and then there is no sound only warm liquid pooling.

I force myself to open my eyes and all I can see is flashes of blinding iridescent colour. The colours blend together infinitely becoming only a blaze of light. My eyes start to heat, cooking from the inside and I realise I can not close them.

My shock becomes panic and I try to breathe in only to find I can't. My lungs are nothing but useless lead. There is no air. I'm floating in nothingness.

But I know that isn't true. I am moving. Where I have no clue and I can't tell which direction I've come from.

The pressure builds in my body.

My lungs begin to constrict.

I see my skin bleeding, every inch of it. The backs of my hands, my arms, legs, chest. So much blood it is filling my suit.

My mind is spinning out of my control and I hope I will pass out. The level of pain I am feeling is overwhelming.

Loki.

I remember grabbing Loki.

I glance at my right hand still touching his shoulder.

My hand is frozen solid.

Frost dancing its way from my finger tips to my forearm.

There is fragments of ice crystals where we connect.

It should hurt but I can't feel it.

Suddenly I hear a roaring white noise.

My ears scream with agony.

That's when I notice the sensation of my throat being torn to shreds by razors.

I have been screaming. Maybe this whole time.

Unable to hear it, to feel it, over having my life force being ripped though my vaines.

How can I being screaming with no air.

The pressed builds and builds.

My skin tears in jagged strokes deep enough to see muscles, tendons and brief flashes of bone.

I know I am dying.

I hope it is quick.

The searing of my eyeballs makes my vision begin to glow white.

I know I will never see again. And I am thankful when I am in the darkness because at least that pain is gone.

One by one the bones in my left hand snap under the pressure.

My collar bones snaps.

Snap. My wrist.

Snap. My Right knee cap.

Snap. A rib and I know it has punctured a lung.

When the plane crashed into the ice, I felt the icy water fill my lungs and it lulled me to sleep.

Now all I can feel is my own warm blood drowning me.

I pray for it to happen soon.

The pain has become incompressible.

Fire, pressure and ice.

A thousand swords piercing my flesh, twisting veins around their blades.

With a few more cracks, a few leg bones, more ribs and one unfortunate one though my skull, all large enough to vibrate through my body I feel my mind shift. I can not feel it anymore. I can't see, hear or feel.

I can't remember where I am. What was I doing? Steve. That's my name. Isn't it? I.. I was small and fragile once. I had a protector. I don't remember them. I can see an older woman's face. Ma is that you?


End file.
